The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of ×Heucherella and given the cultivar name of ‘TNHERHHL’. ×Heucherella is in the family Saxifragaceae. ×Heucherella ‘TNHERHHL’ originated from a whole plant mutation of ×Heucherella ‘Buttered Rum’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,040), found in the greenhouse in Canby, Oreg.
Compared to ×Heucherella ‘Buttered Rum’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,040), this new cultivar has solid lime leaves rather than orange amber to red brown leaves with a red pattern on the veins.
Compared to ×Heucherella ‘Mojito’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,946), the new cultivar is solid lime green rather than yellow to yellow green with a red center.